iOnly Wanted Deli Ham
by Transition88
Summary: After agreeing to go to Carly's crush's party Sam and Freddie drink spiked punch and do something they never thought they would do. Sam later finds out she's pregnant. Seddie Carly/OC plez read!
1. Party

Ok this is my first iCarly story, so constructive criticism/ comments, are really appreciated! And I'm not exactly a doctor so if I get any pregnancy info wrong I'm sorry, and some of the stuff I might make up, so please just go along with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, If I owned I iCarly, Seddie would've happened and I'd be rich…. (I'm not rich)

"Sam you have to go! Please! I think Ryan likes me and he said I could bring some friends!"

"So?" Sam replied chugging down some more root beer.

"So? It's like he's testing my popularity, I'll look like a complete loser if I show up all alone. Please Sam!" Carly paused, "I hear Paul's Deli is catering it, you know, the deli with the really good ham, and the mini pizza's and the cinnamon cake?"

Sam sighed and pulled at one of her curls, she looked over at Carly who had her hands clamped together like she was praying, for Carly Shay that was the ultimate begging.

"What about Fredork, did you ask him?" She already knew the answer, Freddie would do anything for Carly, he worshipped her.

"He says he won't come unless you do." Carly watched Sam lift an eyebrow, " he says he doesn't want to be the loser on the couch sipping soda while the girl he came with flirts with Ryan."

"Weird enough I actually agree, you know not in that 'I have a crush on you way' but more like a 'you're using us, and your going to ditch us way.'" She sighed, "They're really not my kind of people, but fine, I'll come."

"Yes! Yes! Thank you Sam!" Carly perked up and threw her arms around her friend.

"Yeah, Yeah now let go of me!" Sam replied, pushing her friend away before the two burst out in laughter.

"Come on lets go get ready!" Carly said, grabbing her friend's hand and leading her upstairs.

"What?" Sam asked, why would anyone care what she looked like?

"You deserve to meet a nice guy too!"

Carly wore a red dress, it had halter top styled sleeves and went down to her knees, a pair of black flats, a black pearl bracelet, a fresh coat of peppermint lip gloss (even though it was May.)

Sam on the other hand, wore a turquoise blouse, with charcoal skinny jeans (she had refused a dress), blue converse, a small silver necklace with an S charm on it (it was originally Carly's and stood for Shay.) She wore her hair in a ponytail, which was so unlike her.

Freddie simply wore jeans, black high-tops, and a grey t-shirt that said: Couch Potato- Chips.

"Way to be fancy Fredward."

"I'm going to ignore your insults tonight Sam, I'm going to pretend you're not their." Although that would probably be difficult since they were sitting right next to each other on the couch.

"What psychology book did ya get that one from? Aww, look Carly and Ryan are slow dancing, don't you wish that was you." She laughed as he sneered at her and stood up.

"Where're you going?"

"To get some punch."

"Grab me some alright."

Freddie simply nodded in reply and returned a moment later with two plastic glasses both filled with red punch. He handed one to Sam and they drank it in silence, the punch was so good, he had to get some more.

He and Sam had probably drank about four glasses of punch each, Sam had more punch then ham, and that was saying something.

~~~~~ (Sam's POV)~~~~~~

I suddenly felt like dancing and letting loose, Carly's not the only one who can have fun; I grabbed Freddie's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Techno Song. Disco Lights. Converse squeaking on the floor. Laughter. Dancing. Me.

All I could see was the forms of fast dancing people on the floor, everything was blurry, it felt like still pictures, going from one to the next, but things weren't moving in rhythm. Then I saw Freddie.

He pulled me closer to him and we were dancing.

Wait, was dancing like this wrong? My head went to my hand and I felt dizzy, I needed a drink that was all. I was just thirsty. I went to grab some punch, and before I knew it Freddie was next to me chugging some down too.

~~~~~~~~Freddie's POV~~~~~~

Sam and me were dancing awful close, but she left to get a drink. I glanced over at her.

"No!" I tell myself, "No! Don't look at Sam that way, those looks are saved for Carly!"

I must be losing my mind, I need a drink.

The next thing I know Sam and me are back on the dance floor and I feel like I can fly. We're dancing, Our faces so close, and now I can feel her breath on my face, We lean in.

~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm kissing Freddie Benson. I feel like I can fly. The next thing I know he's scooping me up and twirling me around My hand running through his hair, I feel this weird gap type thing in his neck. (A/N: Just imagine a diagonal line shaped scar that goes in instead of out, lol.) I trace my fingers over it, now Freddie's walking, we're going upstairs.

I'm lying down, he's on top of me, my hands around his neck, and we're making out on a bed. I have Freddie all to myself. I lean forward and pull his shirt off.

"Lets do it." I whisper under my breath as he nods.


	2. Hangover

Thanks for all the kind reviews

XxVamp RomancexX: Thanks; I wasn't sure if I should have put that line in, so I'm glad I did.

SeddieFTW: Love your user name; actually both Sam and Freddie are going to have flashbacks over the coarse of the story.

Crazii-fan4all: Lol, I'll try to update as much as possible.

Kpfan72491; Thanks I hope you like the rest of the story as well.

Xiser2: Thank you! I'll try as much as possible, but I have finals soon so it might get slow for a while, but then I'll go back to updating a lot.

Sentimental hearts: Thank you! I have noticed that this is a popular storyline, so I hope mine can stand out.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it, this is FAN fiction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes and-Oh god that light hurts! I squint and blink a few times before I can see clearly. Wait- this isn't my room or Carly's house. Oh my god, I'm not wearing anything but my boxers! (A/N: I think Sam would wear boxers :P)

I see some clothes in a heap on the floor, where was my blouse? I sigh and pull on a grey t-shirt that says: Couch Potato Chips.

I hear someone groan, I'm almost afraid to check who it is. I close my eyes and turn my head, one eye opens.

FREDDIE!

OH MY GOD!

I try to remember last night.

Dancing. Dancing and laughter, and I remember dancing with this guy. I remember my hands in his hair; I remember tracing the scar on his neck. Was it real? Was that all a dream? Maybe Freddie and me did nothing but fall asleep in the same room.

"Fre-Freddie?" Was that my voice? It was so weak and scared, nothing like me.

Freddie groans, and slowly opens his eyes, then notices he's not in his room and his eye's shoot open.

"Sam?!?!?" He's panicking, "Sam?! Oh my god Sam! Oh no! Please tell me we didn't!"

I sigh, "Only one way to know, come here."

He obeys and stumbles over to where I'm sitting.

"Wait what are you-"

I shush him and run my hand through the back of his head until it reaches his neck.

I trace his scar.

"Ow! Sam! Ow! Sam stop that hurts!"

I close my eyes as tears escape.

"It didn't hurt when I did that last night."

He is silent for a few minutes, but it feels like hours.

"What, what if you're, you know." His voice is scared and afraid.

I let my face bury itself into his chest as the tears escape.

_The comforter is so soft. Like the displays they have at sears. I feel fingers running through my curls. I grab onto the back of his neck and pull him closer. We're kissing, but nothing like that one other time, we're biting each others lips and their's tongue and theirs no "what if" feelings, all we can think about is the other person._

Freddie helps me up and I put my jeans on, I look under the bed for my blouse before finding it.

"Freddie, aren't you going to put a shirt on?" I ask, giving him a look.

He's silent for a second, and then blushes.

"Umm, you're wearing my shirt."

I flush and quickly ask him to turn around so I can change, does it matter? He probably remembers what I look like topless anyway

Nobody else is here, so we can't hitch a ride with someone.(A/N: they're 15) So we take the bus home. I check my phone, five knew texts from Carly.

"Sam, where r u?"

"Sam, u ok?"

"Sam?!?!? I left with Ryan like an hour ago, r u stayin?"

"Is Freddie their?"

"Call me when u get my txt's"

I sigh and press the 2nd button; she's my first speed dial. (I guess 1st if your phone company doesn't count.)

Instead of answering with a 'hello?' like she normally does, I instead get a:

"Sam? What's your problem? Where are you?"

" Chill Carls! I'm fine, Freddie too. We're on the bus. We'll be at your place in like five minutes." I pause for a moment before adding, " When did you leave?"

"I thought I might have to stay with the way you were dancing *laugh* but then you stopped to get a drink, so Ryan took me for a ride on the back of his motorcycle. So romantic! But don't change the subject. Where were you?" Her voice was calm, at least when she was talking about Ryan.

I glance over at Freddie, worry written all over his face. I can't tell her now, not over the phone. Maybe I'll never tell her.

"Me and Freddie, um you see I got wicked wasted, so Freddie had to stay and make sure I was alright." Freddie glances up at me, I shrug and he nods.

"Ugh Sam! Seriously? Well Freddie owes me, I was able to convince his mom that he was at Gibby's."

Something inside of me snaps, how dare she blame me! She begs me to come, and when I come theirs nothing non-alcoholic except punch, but that turns out to be spiked?

Her party! Her Ryan! Ryan's punch!…. my virginity.

"You begged me to come! I drank the stupid punch! I didn't know it was spiked! God Carly!" Towards the end of my rant my voice breaks as I hold back the tears.

Carly is silent for a while.

"I'm really sorry Sam." Then she hangs up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freddie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can barely look at Sam, I feel so invaded. This is so awkward.

What's to become of our friendship? Yeah I think of Sam as my friend. I glance up at her; she is putting her phone back in her pocket. She looks pale and sick and upset. Where was the fierce girl I knew?

I pull out my phone and type her a text, I can hardly look at her, how could I talk to her?

_She pulls my shirt off, "let's do it." She whispers. I nod. Our lips are intertwined and she pulls my hand to her blouse, so I assume she wants me to unbutton it, we're so close._

I bounce out of my flashback, so it was her idea? I then remember my phone.

"Sam, we need 2 talk, this is weird."

Her phone buzz's and she reads my text. She looks up at me, she nods.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know the tone is a lot more depressing then the first one. The first was supposed to be them having fun, and this is the result unfortunately. Poor Sam and Freddie Thankfully they'll recover, (promise!)


	3. The sign

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews, plez add more!

I admit this chapter is pretty short, don't worry though it's not writers block, I just want it to sort of be a cliffy even though you know what's going to happen (lol)

Suspense maybe? IDK

Crazii-fan 4 all: Thank you, ha ha everyone seems to like the last sentences!

I hope their talk isn't a disappointment! Don't worry; they talk about it more later, as the story progresses.

SeddieFTW: Thanks!!!! Updating as much as I can!

Disclaimer: I own iCarly, and I can fly. (Sarcasm)

~~~~Freddie's POV~~~~~~

After being yelled at by Carly for about an hour, I had to be interrogated by my mother. Obviously she didn't believe that whole 'At Gibby's' story. Thankfully, I was able to convince her.

It wasn't until the next day that I spoke to Sam, we met out on the fire escape, the same place we shared our first kiss.

"Um, hey." I said with a half smile.

"Hey, so um…"

I sighed and mustered up my strength, " look about what happened yesterday, I-I feel really bad about it and I wish that it didn't happen obviously."

She smiled, finally! I had been missing the real Sam Puckett. "We could pretend it never happened." She suggested.

I laughed a bit, and then turned serious. "I don't think I can do that."

She looked up at me, "I don't know what to say then." Neither did I.

I hate hanging on a limb.

~~~~~~~Sam's POV one week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talking to Freddie felt nice, even though nothing came out in the open, I felt a little better.

Why didn't I tell him al the things on my mind? Why did I hold back?

"_You're so beautiful." He slurred drunkenly, breathing into my curls._

"_You're my first you know." I replied, undoing my belt._

_He leaned in, kissed me, my hands left my belt, they cupped his cheeks instead. I felt my waist loosen up. He had undone my belt for me. His hands moved to my waist, resting there, I trailed kisses along his neck._

I sighed, jolting from my flash back.

Why didn't I tell him, that if I had to loose it to some one at the party, I was glad it was him? Or that I wished things were normal between us? Or that I just wanted to forget? Or that I… cared about him…

Stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid!

I walked through the doors of Ridgeway, and made it to my locker. Carly and Freddie were near it, talking about prank calling Lewbert on the next iCarly.

"Okay, so then you insist that this IS 'Pizza Pizza' and refuse to hang up until you get you're large mushro-" Carly looked over and noticed me, she smiled her shy-side smile.

Things had been a little weird with her, ever since our over-the-phone fight. She had apologized the next day during lunch. She insisted she was wrong, and it was her fault, and that she shouldn't of yelled at me. I forgave her. I was still mad, but I forgave her. I seriously needed a friend right now.

Carly glanced over at me and Freddie, obviously noticing the weird silent tension, the awkwardness. I think she was suspicious, but she hadn't said anything…yet at least.

My first class is American Government, neither Carly nor Freddie has it… because they passed last year.

"Okay everyone, tonight I want you all to read pages 208-211 in your book and answer the questions on your worksheet." My teacher said, passing out the worksheets.

I decided to write this down in my day planner.

I didn't want to fail again.

I flipped through the pages until I found it, as I scribbled down the assignment I noticed something strange about yesterday in my book.

The little red dot, right next to 'May 18th'

I was late.

* * *

Like I said, it's pretty short! I promise the next chapter will be super long! I wanted it to end right when she gets the first big sign that she might be pregnant.

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Test

Sorry about the long wait, it's the end of the semester so we're packing in a lot of work.

Crazii-fan4all- Thanks for commenting so much

SeddieFTW: Thanks for commenting so much I'll try my best.

Thecrazinessoftheworld: I wish my iPod could do that! And thanks!  
Luv2laff95: Thanks, and rock on with the 95! (I was born in 1995)  
fopgirl234: Thanks I'll try my best

Kpfan72491: Thanks; I hope this one is great too!

A/N: I know it's in Sam's POV a lot, it will change more as the story progresses.

~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

No.

Nope this wasn't happening; obviously it was just a day or two behind, that's happened before.

Just not lately…

I took a few deep breaths; I couldn't have a meltdown in class. I probably wasn't anyway; this was probably just a coincidence. I simple mistake, a judgment of mind.

Why all the big words?

"Sam? Sam?" I look over at Mandy, the girl who knocked me from my daydream.

"Yeah? I asked.

"The bell rang, are you OK?" That's when I noticed that I was the only person here besides her. I nodded in reply to her question, and she left. I was all alone.

My hand rested on my stomach.

At least I hoped I was.

~~~~~~~~One week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a week of panic and lying to myself, I had to admit to truth.

Aunt Flow wasn't coming.

But that could mean anything; maybe I just ate too much ham.

_I like you a lot Benson, almost as much as I like ham._

_He laughed, kissed me. _

We were both idiots.

"Stupid Carly, stupid Ryan, stupid party, stupid punch." I mumble under my breath.

I need one of those tests. The ones that you pee on and show a plus or minus sign.

But I couldn't bear to go to the pharmacy. People knew me there. I could lie; say the test was for Carly.

Even I had to laugh at that one.

I approached Carly's building, had Lewbert yell at me, and then approached her door.

**Knock Knock Knock**

No answer. Maybe she wasn't home. Then I wouldn't have to go through with this maybe I-.

The sound of a door opening cut off my thoughts.

"Oh, hey Sam." She greeted me with a smile and let me in.

"So here for our ham?"

I looked at her and shook my head no. "Not hungry."

Her smile faded.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, seating me on her couch.

I'm quiet for a while, Carly waits, patient as always.

"Remember Ryan's party?" I asked, avoiding eye contact.

She nods, unsure where this is going.

"Remember how I said I had a hangover, and Freddie stayed to watch me?"

Nodding again.

"I lied."

She's silent for a second, before coming to a blank. "What do you mean? What really happened?"

"I got drunk, but so did Freddie." I sigh and suck in my gut, "We woke up in bed together. I-I think we did it. I know we did."

"Sam, oh my god! I- why- were you-" she paused for a moment collecting her thoughts, " are you okay? Do you blame me? Please don't! Why did you choose now to tell me?"

I sighed, holding back the tears that were begging to fall. "I don't blame you Carls, I told you because," deep breath, sigh "I'm late" the tears were falling now as I looked away from my lap and into her eyes. "I've never felt so scared."

Her jaw drops.

Silence.

"Did you get a test yet?"

I shook my head no. "I can't face those people, I know them I-"

"Then we'll take the bus somewhere far away where we don't know people, we'll even wear those old wigs from the wig bit."

I nod and smile.

On the bus Carly explains about false positives/ false negatives. She tells me to buy about three tests.

Crap!

"Umm I only brought ten bucks."

She laughs, "I thought you were flat broke, so I brought money."

"Damn! Could've kept the ten all to myself and bought ham! Ma Ma loves her ham!"

I just called myself Ma Ma.

Irony.

I buy a Clearblue, a First Response, and a pharmacy brand test. I also buy a Gatorade.

I put the tests in my pocket, and begin chugging.

Then I wait till I have to pee.

I'm jumping up and down in the line for the bathroom now. I get in, and take the tests. The few minutes it takes to process seem like an eternity. I glance at the watch Carly lent me.

Times up.

I glance.

Three big, bold, red plus signs stare back.

* * *

Again kinda short

Sowwy!!!!!!!!!


	5. I tell him

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile!

Happy Hanukkah to any Jewish Readers out there!

Thecrazinessoftheworld: Thanks! : D

SeddieFTW: You'll see…*evil laugh*

JamesTheGreater: ROFL! You're so right!

Crazii-fan4all: I Luvs meh the dramatic music!

XxVampRomancexX: It's OK! Thanks for reading

Thegoodlife1: I'm trying my best! Lol

Important A/N: Before I said it was May, but actually its September, and they've just started 10th grade!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, however I do own Sam and Freddie's lil baby! MWA HA HA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You need to tell him!" We were on the bus ride home; the sun was setting and my head rested against the window as I watched the world go by. Carly wanted me to tell Freddie.

Tell him that…

I…

Pregnant.

It was so surreal, like a dream.

Sadly, Carly was right. I had to tell him.

But… how?

~~~~~~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~~~~~

Carly had spent the rest of the week bothering me, threatening to tell Freddie herself.

I knew she wouldn't, I mean come on.

This was Carly.

Today was the day we shoot iCarly.

So today she wouldn't bother me, being so caught up with the show.

THANK GOD!

"Hey Earth and beyond! My name be Carly!"

"My name be Sam!"

"And this be iCarly!"

The show went pretty normal except I couldn't look at Freddie, if I did my hand shot to my stomach. I didn't want rumors to spread.

I would tell him today, yep I would.

But how?

When the show was over I told Carly my plans, she suffocated me with a hug and promised not to intrude.

I led Freddie downstairs and sat him down on the couch.

"So, um what do you want to talk about?"

He was so naïve!

"Umm, I took a test."

"Oh no! What'd you get?"

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"Actually I didn't fail this one."

He was silent for a while.

"What do you mean?"

"Um nothing, forget it."

He shrugged and walked off.

DAMN!

Where was my courage?

~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~

Today was a Monday, so we had school.

Thankfully we didn't have math class because of an assembly 9/11 survivors were giving for the 8 year anniversary. A/N: I know 9/11 fell on a Friday this year, plz pretend.

I sat down next to Carly, who sat down next to Rachelle who sat down next to Gibby, who sat down next to Freddie.

I looked over at him; he seemed memorized by the speech a fireman was giving.

I couldn't take it; I was living in a web of lies.

I grabbed a notebook from my backpack, I couldn't let this moment go to waste, I had to tell him!

I ripped out a piece of paper, and quickly jotted down.

"I'm pregnant, your kid. Ryans party. - SP"

I folded it up, getting a knot in my stomach as I scribbled his name down.

"Pass this to Freddie." I whispered to Carly.

"To Freddie."

"Freddie"

"For you"

I closed my eyes as Gibby handed the paper to Freddie.

The noise of him unfolding the paper was the only thing my ears wanted to hear.

Then their was silence.

I looked over at him, he was staring at me.

His eyes bulging out of their sockets.

He held up the paper to make sure this wasn't a prank. I nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~Freddie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"For you." Gibby whispered to me, handing me a note.

"Freddy." Was scribbled on a piece of paper.

Obviously someone needs spelling lessons or was in a hurry or something.

I unfolded the paper and read.

Oh my god.

This had to be a prank.

But only we knew about that night…

She had to be joking.

But what if she wasn't…

I forced myself to look at her.

Her eyes were closed, squeezed shut. Then as if on cue she opened her eyes.

I held up the paper, she nodded.

Baby, jobs, marriage, school, home, mom, dad, alone, iCarly, friends, Sam.

A million things ran through my mind.

I needed to get out of here and talk to Sam.

It was like the walls were caving in on me.

I got a pass for the bathroom and gave Sam this look so she would catch on.

I slouched down against the wall near the bathroom. The entire school was at the assembly so their was no worry about getting caught.

I heard the auditorium doors open and close, and out walked Sam.

I forced a smile, "Hey."

"Hey."

* * *

Well that's it for now! But big news!

I'm having a poll!

Do you think Sam and Freddie's baby should be a boy or girl?

Leave a comment SEPARATE from your regular one letting me know! Poll closes Dec. 20th.


	6. Paternal Grandma?

Hey guys! Finals end tomorrow, but I'll be at my friend's (.net/u/2036392/jemimafan) house. So I decided I'll update now!

Luv2laff95: I meant like another comment. So it would be like one of those fancy polls (lol) but it doesn't really matter.

SeddieFTW: Thank you! BTW I'm currently reading your story!

Karlene: Ha ha! I wouldn't blame Freddie for the pregnancy, but his awkward stupidity! And umm…no…I don't know where you got that idea…

Crazii-fan4all: Your vote is counted!

XxVampRomancexX: Lol, I know! It's so hard to choose :P I'll put down one vote for each for you!

IMIM37: Thanks! I'm glad I have a new commenter

Werewolfgirl4life: Thank you!!!! And your vote is counted!

A5hl3y 101: That's cause I'm evil! Mwa ha ha!!!!

Kpfan72491: Thanks for reviewing!

Popie1242: Yeah I've noticed that too! Your vote has been counted!

Dhs122: Lol, yeah, aw! Your vote has been counted!

7kyuubi7: Your vote has been counted!

Disclaimed: I own many things, an I-pod, a cell phone, clothing… but not iCarly

~~~~~~~~~~~~`Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My feet were like bullets from a gun. The only sound I could hear was my sneakers squeaking as I dashed though the halls. I had to find the bathroom! Then to my luck I saw a door with the girls bathroom sign.

I ran in and proceeded to dump the contents of my lunch into the toilet.

Damned morning sickness.

(A/N: Yup! You don't get to see their conversation! I know you all hate me right now, but you will be able to read it… in the last chapter! **Evil Laugh)**

It had been two weeks since I told Freddie. So I was now about a month pregnant.

I had been throwing up all the time now, but those were the least of my troubles.

I hadn't told my mom yet.

I was afraid she'd beat me to death or kick me out or something.

So I wasn't planning to tell her for a while. But Carly wouldn't stop nagging me about it!

I knew I would have to eventually.

I flushed the toilet and headed back to class.

~~~~~~~~~Freddie's POV after school~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and I both decided it would be best if I got a job, so I did (I know it probably wouldn't be that easy… oh well). I got one at Chilibucket, but that wasn't close to enough money. But I had school so I didn't have enough time for two jobs.

I thought about dropping out, but I was too young, so I might wait until I'm 16… but… I just don't really know what to do.

Although as I texted Sam, I decided it was time to tell my mom.

Meet me my aprtmnt, in 5

?

just do it, plz.

The fact that she didn't reply made me suspect she was on her way.

I opened the door to the sound of her knocks.

"Mom!" I yelled.

I studied her face, when she realized my plan she turned on her heel.

"Sam, please stay. I can't do this without you." I whispered.

"What is it Freddie are you hurt? Oh, it's just you and Sam." My mom calmed down entering the living room.

"Mom, could you please sit down, Sam and I have something to tell you."

My mom did as I asked, and then there was nothing but silence.

I decided it was my duty to tell her, not Sam's.

I closed my eyes.

"Mom, Sam… no wait…I… You see um… there was this party…no, um"

"I'm pregnant with your grandchild." Sam stated, cutting me off.

My mom shook with laughter. "Very funny Sam."

"She's not joking."

My mom looked at Sam, then at me, then at Sam. Her body was shaking; I thought she was going to collapse.

"Freddie, could you please go to your room for a second."

"But-" she cut me off by pointing directly at my bedroom door, her eyes like daggers.

I left my mom and a very frightened Sam Puckett alone.

~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly Freddie closed his bedroom door.

I looked around, scared to death. Did this woman have knives in her house?

Probably not…

Then again I could kick her ass…

I sighed in relief.

"Sam, you must never tell this to anyone. Ever."

I nodded, not really caring, just happy she wasn't going to slaughter me.

"Freddie's dad isn't dead like I told him. He left us when Freddie was a very young boy. You see earlier that day I brought Freddie to the park with his father. I left early because I felt sick, and I wanted some rest. About an hour later I felt well rested and ready to go back."

She sighed, glancing at Freddie's door.

"I was waiting for the light to turn red, so I could cross the street, when I saw Freddie, all alone, sitting on a park bench. I yelled his name, and when he saw me he dashed across the street. I was screaming for him not to."

One more sigh, one more glance.

"He was hit by a car, thankfully the car was slowing down, so all he got was a gash in his back, and a scar on his neck."

_I traced the scar on his back one more time before kissing his neck._

"When he recovered a few days later, I knew Mike wasn't coming back. Freddie has no recollection of his father."

As much shock as I was in, I couldn't help but wonder why she was telling me this.

I guess she could read my face.

"I want you and Freddie to do what's best for your child. I don't want you abandoning it."

"I won't"

"Or put it up for adoption, just don't do what Mike did."

I nod. She was shockingly OK with this.

Weird.

~~~~~~~~~~~~One week later~~~~~~~~~~

I had to tell my mom.

It was now or never.

If Freddie could do it, I could too.

* * *

Was that chappie weird? Sorry if it was, lol.


	7. Alone

Hey guys!

Sorry if the last chappie was weird, lol.

I can't believe it's almost Christmas! Squeeee! (No offence to any non-Christians out there.)

iicarly -Ness- Thank! And you'll see!

A5h13y 101- I do love cliffy's! But shockingly this chapter won't have one!

SeddieFTW- Thanks! And I will!

XxVampRomancexX- Thanks! I will!

Karlene- I am pretty evil!!! (Smiles Evilly) thanks! Oh and they're all 15.

NoToCreddieSeddieONLY- Thanks! I love your pen name, ha ha!

Guess what! The next chapter will either be up later today or tomorrow!

(My Favorite chapter ever! SO MUCH SEDDIE!!!!! Eeeheee!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy Halloween!" Carly and I shouted to the camera.

We bounced around like maniacs, throwing candy to the camera.

Carly was dressed as a butterfly, except her costume wasn't bulky.

It was a pink, green and blue dress. She had wings and ballet slippers.

Her hair had an antenna headband.

I wore jeans and a t-shirt.

The show went pretty normal; we had the bra tell stories.

We Halloween prank called Lewbert.

We had an animal costume contest, and that was about it.

Happy Halloween.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was only November 1st but everyone seemed to decorate for Christmas overnight.

I pulled my jacket tighter around me and kept trudging to my apartment.

My mom needed to know.

The idea of telling her made me sick to my stomach.

I doubt it was the morning sickness.

I turned my key in the doorknob and waltzed in.

"Mo-om! I'm home!"

I quickly closed the door behind me, not wanting the cold to get in.

"Yeah?"

I gulp, it was only 2:30, and I hadn't expected her to be awake yet.

I took a deep breath.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

She nodded as she entered the room. She plopped herself on the couch.

"Well? What is it?" She obviously wanted to go back to sleep.

Maybe I could save her the trouble and not tell her.

But then I thought of how Freddie could get the courage to tell his mom.

(Technically I told her, but still.)

"Mom, I uh-" Deep breath, sigh. "I'm Pregnant."

I closed my eyes, waiting for her cold hand to slap me, but it never came.

I opened one eye, then the other.

"Get out." She whispered under her breath.

"What?" No, this couldn't be happening. This couldn't be!

She shot up from her seat on the couch pointing a long finger at the door.

"Get out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I never want to see such a awful girl like you ever again, just leave."

Her voice was icy and every word stung.

I dashed to my bedroom, closing, and locking the door behind me.

I could hear her footsteps pounding towards me.

I shoved my desk chair in front of my door, so she couldn't break in.

I grabbed my messenger bag from my bedpost and stuffed all the clothing I could possibly stuff in it. I also shoved my wallet, my phone, a hairbrush, and an old stuffed bear.

(Obviously the bear was for my future child, Sam Puckett doesn't sleep with stuffed bears.)

My mom kept pounding on the door.

I looked around my room; I had everything I could need.

I escaped through the fire escape and didn't look back.

The next thing I saw was the door to Carly's apartment.

I knocked three times.

She opened the door, and her smile dropped when she saw my face.

"Sam what's wrong?" She asked, stepping aside to let me in.

"My, my mom kicked me out," I sniffled "do you mind if I spend the night here?"

She quickly nodded. "Of course you can Sam. Do you want something to eat?"

I laughed at her randomness and nodded.

She made me some soup, ahh chicken noodle.

We went upstairs to the room we shot iCarly in and watched Seattle Beat in the beanbags.

"Hey guys!" Spencer said, swinging into the room.

We turned and laughed.

On the outside I was happy, but inside, I was breaking.

"_I've never seen this side of you Puckett." He drunkenly slurred._

"_Well sometimes I'm not as tough as you'd think."_

_We laughed._

"Sam, I was just wondering… what's your favorite color?" Spencer asked.

"Brown."

He gave me this weird look and raised an eyebrow.

"It's the color of meatballs." Carly stated bluntly with a laugh.

Spencer seemed to be in deep thought for a second.

"Are their any other colors you like?"

I thought for a second before replying, " Orange and dark blue."

He nodded, and left.

I turned to Carly, "What was that about?"

She shrugged, but this look in her eyes told me she knew.

We talked about the next iCarly, and about the new Galaxy Wars movie, and about life, we even mentioned my pregnancy for a second.

For a second, everything was fine. I wasn't knocked up, and I wasn't homeless, the world was just… normal. I missed normal. That's a great thing with friends; they help you feel better when you're hurting.

For the night I slept on the couch.

* * *

The next chapter is one I have been working on for a long time!

I really like it and I hope you guys will too!

Preview (parts of the chapter in random order) :

I looked at him, "Do you ever think about it… what happened… between us and-"

He shushed me.

* * *

I gasped and looked at Carly, then at Spencer. Oh my god this was a dream come true!

* * *

The wind blew in my hair; I could feel the cold against my cheeks.

"Hey."

It was his voice; I turned around to look at him.


	8. Joy

Hey guys, I just noticed how my chapters were so to the right (lol.)

So now they're in the center!

SeddieFTW: I hope you like this chappie!

iicarlyy-Ness: Thanks! I hope I have you on the edge of your seat! (Lol)

NoToCreddieSeddieONLY: Thanks! I was hoping the preview was a good idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent the next few days at Carly's, I felt like such a burden.

She and Spencer kept on insisting that it was ok, but I still wasn't sure.

The morning sickness was UNBARABLE! I'm also starting to have these weird cravings… the other day at lunch I had Mac and Cheese instead of ham!

Anyways…Carly and Spence insisted it was ok, they just felt upset that I was 'condemned to the couch' as they put it.

I was sitting out on the fire escape, watching the cars pass by. 'Jingle Bells' was playing in the background and I just relaxed to the rhythm.

I had been coming out here a lot lately just to relax, just to think.

I had so much on my mind lately…

It was chilly outside, but I bundled up, the wind blew in my hair; I could feel the cold against my cheeks.

"Hey."

It was his voice; I turned around to look at him.

"Hey." I replied awkwardly. I wasn't ready to see him. It was so weird.

"So, um, how are you feeling…?" He asked, glancing at my stomach.

"Fine at the moment, thankfully. But it hasn't exactly been a pleasant week."

This was going smoothly so far…I guess.

"I uh-" he rubbed the back of his neck "I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow, " Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

He motioned towards my stomach, "It's kind of my fault."

I shook my head no, turning in toward the building, towards the warmth.

"It's not your fault Benson, you didn't know the punch was spiked."

He nodded, and then there was silence.

"I should head back inside." He told me, turning around.

"Wait!" I stopped him, I looked at him, "do you ever think about it… what happened…between us and-"

He shushed me, and then looked away. "Sometimes, I guess. I don't remember that much. I just remember you saying we should do it… and we were uh, kissing."

Well this was kind of awkward…

"Um, don't worry. I don't remember that much either…"

I never noticed how brown his eyes were, they were so…deep.

Wait, what?

We were in the hallway between his and Carly's apartments. Both his mom and Spencer had put out holiday decorations already.

A green, red and gold wreath hung from Carly's apartment door. Both Christmas tree and Menorah stickers were on Freddie's door, as it turns out 'Mike' was Jewish, so Freddie was Christian and Jewish.

(Mostly Jewish.)

There were lights around both the doors, and garland on the ceiling, and… mistletoe, right above our heads.

He watched my gaze then looked up. "Oh." He said, as if a response to the silence.

I knew we weren't going to kiss, I mean that would be so weird, and… are we walking closer together?

Were our arms kind of…intertwined? Were we leaning closer?

That's when my cell went off. We immediately broke apart.

"Well."

"I-uh"

"My phone"

"Yeah you should um."

The call was from Carly, she told me to meet her in the iCarly room.

From there she led me to the smaller room behind it, the one we used for backstage stuff.

She and Spencer told me to close my eyes, I heard the door open and they led me into the room. "And, open you eyes!" Carly cheerfully told me.

"Walla! Spencer exclaimed as I looked around, I was confused for a second.

Then I put two and two together, this was my room!

I gasped and looked at Carly, then at Spencer. Oh my god this was a dream come true!

"Thank, thank you so much!" Tears of joy were streaming down my face as I pulled them both in for a hug.

It all made sense now. The questions Spencer asked tied in perfectly with the room and it's décor. The walls were orange, with dark blue polka dots. There was a plain wooden bed in one corner, a lamp in another. There was a desk on the side of the wall and the closet had black paint on it with neon splats all over.

It was like my dream room!

"But- but, what about all the legal stuff?"

"Taken care of," Spencer replied, "I am now your legal guardian!

~~~~~~~~~About an hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I decided to head back out to see if Freddie was still there, he was.

This weird song was blasting from the speakers, the man sung in a deep voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath like he was about to do something daring.

"Waiting for you… So I could do this."

H pulled me in closer and- holy crapload! He was kissing me.

It took me a second to respond, his eyes were closed, his hands on my back, his lips soft. When I finally regained control of my self I wrapped my arms around his neck, closed my eyes and moved my lips in rhythm with his

The song in the background zoned out with a deep and jazzy "Merry Christmas, to YOU-" All was well.

* * *

So… whadyaa think?

I really hope you guys liked it; I had been planning that kiss scene for a long time!

But if you thought that chapter needed improvement, constructive criticism is still apprechiated!


	9. Future plans

I'm so sorry this took so long to update!!!!!!!!!

Karlene- Zomg cool! Lucky you! What kind of I-pod? Thanks for all the suggestions, Anabella seems pretty cool!

Xx-SamxFreddielover-xx- Thanks, nice suggestion.

A5sh13y 101- Thanks! And yes, we do rule.

Thegoodlife1/happyxmas- Lol, that is just like Sam!

Kpfan72491- Thanks; I'm sorry I didn't lol.

Kowalskiluva11- WHOA!!!! I've never heard that name before! Lol.

Fixesscaredemons- well some people already suggested that, but I only want one kid.

I love jasper-hale yes- Thanks! Emma Hope is my fave!

iicarlyy-Ness- Thank you!!

Thecrazinessoftheworld- Thanks! I'm glad you think that!

XoxDark Winged Lovexox- I'm sorry it took so long thanks for suggesting!

NoToSeddieCreddieOnly- Those are unique names (in a good way!) Then again I have 5 names, so who's talking…

SeddieFTW- Thanks again!!

Lilah- Thanks! Sabrina's my fave!

Sorry again!

Disclaimer: Must we? Well no I don't own iCarly…

~~~~~~~~~~~Freddie's POV~~~~~~~~~~`

"3, 2, 1!! Happy New year!" Carly and Sam yelled at the camera.

The girls laughed as they threw confetti around and danced under it, Sam did the robot.

Sam…

It had been about 1 ½ months and neither of us had said one word about the kiss yet.

I was such a loser right now, I- I do this to a girl and then, I-I…

My eyes were glued to Sam's stomach, whoa, where did that come from?

She had this tiny bump on her stomach; it was small, but still there…

"Freddie, Freddie! Over here!" I snapped from my thoughts when I heard Carly's voice.

"Oh, yeah right sorry." I quickly angled the camera so it was facing them… not the wall.

This was going to be a long 6 months…

And then what?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the show, Carly's POV **gasp**~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how many views did we get?" I asked, plopping myself down next to Sam.

Freddie glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well I f you have to know, why don't you check, lazy girl." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and laughed walking over to my computer.

Wow! We had gone up by 400 views, this was great!

I wondered what people were saying so I checked the comments.

'Great show you guys, but what's with Freddie, he seemed zoned out today.'

'Sam, umm I think you should lay off the ham, your stomach kind looks a lil…big'

'Freddie, get in the zone! Are you on crack or something?!'

I sighed; deep down I knew people would begin to notice Sam's bump. What happens when she explodes?

"Uh, guys. I think its time we decide… when to put the show on hold. Maybe another month or two…"

Sam and Freddie exchanged looks.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked with a laugh.

I sighed, "I mean." Then I made a gesture with my hands in front of my stomach.

Sam sighed.

"Relax, OK. I don't mind if people know." She glanced at Freddie, who was avoiding eye- contact.

"Do you mind?"

He didn't reply, he just looked even farther away.

"Well, do you?" Her voice a bit more firm this time.

He sighed, "Yes! No! Maybe, I-I don't know…"

He sighed.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Sam glared at him, and, I think she just blinked back tears.

Then she stormed upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freddie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I listened to the sound of Sam slam her door, and then I sighed.

I was an idiot.

"Smooth." Carly replied, plopping down next to me.

"I didn't know what to say!"

"You could have lied." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"iCarly is the furthest thing from my mind right now. How to we pay for the ultrasounds and stuff, and-and do we keep it, or give it up for adoption?" I looked at Carly directly in the eyes, " I'm scared I'll screw up or something."

Carly sighed, "That won't happen, you'll think of something."

She pulled me in for a comforting hug, and I relaxed a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~

"Here." I handed Sam all the money I could give her… $87.

"What's this for?" She asked, smiling at the sight of money in her hands.

"It's all I have but, put it towards your first ultrasound."

She looked at me and nodded, she almost seemed confused, but she still tucked the money away in her locker.

I began walking away, and then stopped myself.

"Um, you should come over on Saturday, we need to start making plans."

"I guess we do." She replied, walking away.

END OF FIRST TRIMESTER

* * *

I'm really sorry for not updating in so long, my mom's car broke and we needed to get a new one, and I was back at school and my computer is being spazzy. But sorry again!!


	10. Money! Money! Mom!

Hey guys!

EO4EVER- Whoa! That's a lot of reviews!! Ha ha! Thanks! I like the name Allison.

SeddieFTW- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

Mebelucy- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

Iicarlyy-Ness- I know! So adorable * dabs eyes* lol, jk. Mmm rice krispies…

Avianna-nece- Thanks! I'll try my best!

Rosie- Thanks!

AbByLoVesJaCOb- Thanks! Btw does your pen name refer to Jacob Black from twilight… if so… BACK OFF!!! Lol, jk.

Alaskan-anime-girlie21- Thank you! I'm going to tone it down a bit but his clueless personality makes him…squishy!

Kpfan 72481- Thanks!

Lizzie- … Thank you for your riveting review of my plotline.

Are you guys as excited as me for 'iSaved your life?' I know, I know It's Creddie but I have a deep feeling that after they get together, they'll break up at the end of the episode. Plus Dan Schneider gives tons of Seddie hints on his website/twitter etc.

Not to mention Sam getting jealous…

This is dedicated to everyone who lost their life in the Haiti earthquake; they are in my thoughts and prayers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Freddie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I double-checked to make sure I had everything I needed for when Sam came over.

Book about financial costs during 'baby's first year?' Check

Pamphlets from different adoption agency's in Seattle? Check.

'Money Dividing' chart? Check.

Roast Beef? Check

Yep, I had everything.

I waited by the door for about 10 minutes; I'm not going to lie.

I was nervous.

Today we would be making plans, REAL plans, adult plans.

**Ding Dong**

Sam ringing the doorbell broke me from my thought and I hastily opened it.

"Hey." I told her as she walked in.

"Hey."

She followed me to my room, which I made sure was clean, and laid out two beanbag chairs on.

She plopped herself down on the blue chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, um, what do you want to talk about?"

He sighed and handed me a book.

"Look at all the financial stuff their. The job at Chili Bucket helps, but it's really not that much."

I sighed and skimmed through the book

DAMN

Who knew babies were so expensive?  
Food, formula, clothes, diapers, toys, MEDICAL BILLS?!

Just looking at the prices made me feel woozy and made my wallet feel empty.

"Not to mention," he added, "We don't even know where to keep…the baby."

"I sorta thought we would keep it at your house."

"It? Well, I don't know." He picked up a pamphlet, " We could also give it up for adoption."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in my room reading over the pamphlet for the fifth time.

I never really thought of adoption, and know that I considered it, I was torn.

Half of me wanted to keep it, half of me… didn't.

This sucks!

I'm not ready to make decisions like this!

It's so…so…so suckish! Plain out suckish!

I glanced over at my money shoe. It contained the money Freddie gave me the other day, the twenty bucks he gave me today, and thirty of my own for a grand smacking total of… $137.

At the local "planning parenthood" clinic they cost $ 325.

Note to self: Earn money.

I thought of different things I could do, I came up with a few scenarios.

Get a job.

"Borrow" money from Carly, but never pay her back.

Steal money.

Seduce Gibby

Even I had to laugh at the last one.

I checked my clock, time to start getting ready for iCarly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freddie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"In 5, 4, 3, 2."

"Greetings computerlings! You've just joined us on the planet of iCarly!"

"I'd be Carly! I come in peace!"

"I'd be Sam! I come with ham!"

"Today we'll start of with another segment of the Blab Cam!"

I zoomed in on the screen and pressed the 'play' button.

"Hi Carly! Hi Sam!" A little girl around 8 or 9 waved.

"Today I'm going to stand on my head for you."

"Cool."

"Let's see this!"

Carly and Sam exchanged enthusiastic looks as the young girl lifted her legs into the air and- crash!

"OW!" She screamed as she fell and hit her back on the wooden floor.

"Mom!" She began to yell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Freddie turn it off!" Carly whisper- yelled.

"I can't disconnect it unless they turn their camera off."

Carly smacked her forehead.

"Mom! Mom!" The girl kept on yelling until a really young looking woman ran in.

Was that the girl's sister?

That's when I figured it out. The woman was just like what I would be nine years from now.

I felt really dizzy.

* * *

Well that's it! Tell me what you guys though of 'iSaved your life' after it premieres.

I honestly can't wait! I'll make popcorn and everything!

And one more thing…

Pull up your pants or you'll look like a fool!


	11. Freddie!

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!  
Hey guys! I'm super sorry for not updating, honestly I've just been lazy :P

But as a 'sorry gift' here's a SUPER long chappie! (Note: Freddie drama on the way)

AbByLoVesJaCOb- I know right! He's super delish!

Thecrazinessoftheworld- Ha ha, me too the ending was perfect, thanks!

NocreddieSEDDIEONLY- I know EXACLY how mine will be different; I've planned the ENTIRE ending, no hints though, sorry!

a5h13y 101- But Corny is good! Thank you!

Karlene- Ha ha, why so mean to poor Freddie? Thanks for reviewing!

Gir is at your service- That's a pretty name! Thanks for reviewing!

SPUFFYforeva- Thank you!!

Kpfan72491- Thanks!!

Lilyrabbit- that is a nice name, thanks for reviewing!

Hippy- I'm on it!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Lady Ga Ga, The Twilight actors, M & M's or Victoria's secret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I laughed at Carly's joke, slurping on my smoothie.

"Hey." I heard the familiar voice of Gibby behind me.

"Hey Gibby." Carly greeted him.

"Hey Gibbs."

"So where's Freddie? I thought he'd be with you guys."

"Yeah Carls, why didn't he come?"

Carly sighed, looking into her lap. "He's working…again."

Gibby and me exchanged a look.

"Well, see ya." He said, taking off his shirting and dramatically walking away.

I glanced at Carly, the smile she had moments ago was gone, she seemed upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Carly! Come on! What is it?"

She sighed.

"It's just that, Freddie. He" she sighed, tugging on a lock of her hair " he barely goes out anymore, all he does is work, and. I- I really, he, I."

She sighed.

"He's hurting, Sam."

What? What was Carly talking about, he wasn't hurting, right?

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"He's blamed everything on himself, we both know this isn't his fault," she gestured at my stomach " but he's acting like it, all he does is work, like he needs to redeem himself or something, I don't know. He-he thinks he's some horrible monster."

I stared at Carly, a few tears were falling down her cheeks, and I knew this was serious chiz.

Without a word I stood up and left.

I needed to find Freddie.

Mr. Alley's Bowling was where his second job was.

I know, how does a minor get TWO JOBS?!

Beats me.

I walked into a room filled with happy people.

Little kids playing the arcade games in the corner, teenagers on first dates.

Boys chowing down on hot dogs, girls munching on candy.

I was never a fan of bowling.

Usually I went because the place had A/C, pizza, and it was something to do.

Not today though, today I came for Freddie.

"I'm a size 6 ½, and my fiancé's a size 10."

"Here you go." Freddie handed the shoes to the young blonde woman.

"Thanks." She said through a perky smile, walking away.

"May I help- Sam?!" He glanced up it mid sentence to notice me.

"Sam what are you doing here?" His voice was panicky and shaking.

I glanced at the nametag of his co-worker.

"Paul, can you cover for him?" I asked. Paul nodded and I lead Freddie outside.

"Freddie, this isn't your fault."

He gave me a questioning look.

I gestured at my stomach in response.

I could see Freddie's eyes wandering away, he didn't believe me.

I put my hands on his shoulders and made him face me.

"We were drunk Freddie. You didn't even know that stupid punch was spiked.

Neither of us knew what was going on. We were wasted Freddie," I sighed

"It was a trick thing. It was an accident."

His russet eyes stared back as he nodded.

They just weren't the same, neither was he.

As he turned and walked back to the building, the only thing I could think was:

'Why is he wearing a sweatshirt when it's so hot out?'

He never wore them when it was cold, but on the one hot day of winter, he does?

Weird.

~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~

I laughed as Carly danced like a dork to "Just Dance."

Even though I lived here now, it had been awhile since we had a REAL sleepover.

So tonight we had it all: Pizza, soda, music, movies, phone (prank calling), nail polish, makeup, hair stuff, popcorn, chips, candy, ice cream, EVERYTHING.

This night was going to be so epic.

We were in Carly's room because hers had more room than mine.

The walls were purple, with blue polka dots. A bed with gray sheets.

We sat on the floor in our beanbags, sipping mountain fizz and talking.

"Hey!" Spence yelled opening the door. Carly looked up and I turned around to face him.

"I got you guys the best thing ever!"

"What?" Carly asked, amused.

Spender held up a sign, it was shaped as a striped flashing sock, with the iCarly logo on it.

"Cool!" We said in union.

"Later." He told us, leaving.

~~~~About an hour later~~~~

"Ok, umm Taylor or Robert?"

"Taylor!"

"Robert!" We both yelled out at the same time.

"Eww, how could you think Roberts hotter?" I asked her.

"He just is!"

"He's ugly!"

She dramatically gasped " Sam! Take that back! Have you seen his jaw line?"

I laughed, "Jaw line? Have you seen Taylor's 6-pack?"

"Robert has a six-pack too!"

"Well Taylor's eyes are dreamy! They're like two melting brown M &M's!"

Carly glanced at the melting bowl of ice cream in her lap.

"You know what sounds really good right now?" She asked.

I shrugged back.

"Sundaes with M&M's."

I quickly nodded in agreement. We dashed to her stairs.

"Be quiet on the stairs, Spencer might be asleep." She told me, Tip Toeing.

"I just don't know what to do anymore!" Cried a familiar voice.

Mrs. Benson?

She was sitting on the couch next to Spencer, she look hasty in a way.

Carly sighed, "Wait until she's gone, she'll yell at us for an hour for being up so late."

She dashed back upstairs, not turning to see if I had followed.

I hadn't.

I kneeled down near the railing to listen in.

"Spencer, I honestly think their's something wrong with my baby boy."

"Well, maybe it's just a teen being a teen."

"This isn't him being a teenager, teenagers rebel to have fun. See Carly, or Samantha or any of his friends act the way he does. They don't, they act like kids."

"What are you saying? They're immature?" Spencer questioned.

"No Spencer, I'm saying they're normal. Freddie's not acting normal. He locks himself in his room. He hardly eats, he just seems so serious about everything." She let out a whimper.

"And just they other day, I walked into his room to find him facing a wall, holding a- holding a-"

"What?" Spencer asked, worried.

"A frickin razor blade!" She practically screamed (A/N: Plez don't hate meh, I promise Freddie will be fine)

"Oh my god." Spencer stated bluntly, summing up both our thoughts at once.

"Maybe, you could take him out somewhere. Even though I hate it when you do, I know he loves spending time with you. I don't know maybe you could take him to the movies or something, I'll pay."

"No need, It's fine by me to pay."

Mrs. Benson gave him a look then nodded, leaving.

"Sam! Come on! Oh, wait, is she gone?"

I looked up at Carly nodding.

Obviously she heard nothing.

I wasn't in the mood for M&M sundaes anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~The next night, still Sam's POV~~~~~~~~

I plugged my phone into its charger and glanced at my mirror.

Pajama pants, oversized T-shirt, messy blonde hair.

I was definitely ready for bed.

And that's when I heard the knock on my door.

"It's Freddie."

I sighed.

"Just a minute, I'm getting dressed." I lied to him.

I quickly tore of the t-shirt in replace for a new tank top I had just gotten.

It was from Victoria's secret and it was gray, and lacey and well…yeah.

I pulled a brush through my hair before tying it up in a high ponytail.

I sprayed on some body mist, and then opened the door.

I moved to the side to let him walk in.

"So uh what's this about?" I asked, closing my door.

"I um, I have the rest of the money, we can finally get an ultrasound.

"Thank you." I said taking it. I expected him to leave, but he didn't.

"I also wanted to, thank you for what you said yesterday." He added.

"Don't thank me for pointing out the truth."

He looked at me for a few more seconds.

"Your hair is up." He bluntly stated, gesturing towards my head.

"Uh, yeah, why?" I asked confused, trying to maintain my cool and treat him kindly.

"Don't wear it like that, it- it looks better down."

I felt his hand make its way into my hair, and pull the elastic out.

Since when was he so close?

"Thanks." I told him as long blonde locks fell around my face.

"Don't thank me for pointing out the truth." He replied with a tiny smile.

My hand went to his waist and my lips to his cheek, then I hugged him, I squeezed him.

I never wanted to let go.

But I had to.

He stood there dumbstruck for a moment, before silently leaving.

* * *

A/N: Guess what guys! I'm going to write another Seddie story! It's called "Dear Freddie."

Look out for it!

BTW, here's a story you all should check out:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5677794/1/Ashlene_and_The_New_Beginning


	12. The Long Awaited Ultrasound

Iicarlyy-ness: Thank you!

Axel100: Well like you said, it is the iCarly world.

Kpfan72491: Thank you!!

Karlene: IKR, Freddie's pain=our happiness, JK.

And yeah I was and IKR, Taylor _Smexxyfine yummyness :P

Your welcome, but don't lie about cereal, it knows things…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~

I woke on Saturday morning to the sound of my alarm, ugh! Saturday was not a day for waking up early.

But today we found out the gender of my, err, our baby.

I threw on a pair of grey skinny jeans, got my socks on and grabbed one of my favorite t-shirts.

I combed through my hair, clipped some of it out of my face and put on a dash of watermelon lip-gloss.

That's when I looked in the mirror.

Oh my fucking god.

(A/N: sorry, Sam's a potty mouth)

I was 4 ½ months pregnant and I already had a bump.

A pretty big bump.

My stomach had exploded overnight or something.

I grabbed a blue hoodie, zipped it up and glanced back into the mirror.

Phew, you could barely see the bump.

I put on my favorite Vans and tip toed outside. Carly and Spencer were sleeping in like most people.

Even though it would be 100% completely weird and awkward, I begged Freddie to come to the ultrasound and he wholeheartedly agreed.

We met at the bus stop around 8:30.

"Hey." He said approaching.

"Hey." I replied, just as the bus pulled up.

The bus ride was long and silent. The bus driver was BLASTING the heat, and Freddie kept giving me these weird looks because I wouldn't take off my hoodie, I just pulled up the sleeves.

(He hadn't seen my bump yet, this would be a very interesting ultrasound.)

We both decided to get off on the stop about a block away from the clinic, not wanting people to spread gossip about the iCarly kids.

We both put our hoods up, and stared right at the ground until we were inside.

The front office was small; it looked like a waiting room in a doctor's office.

A small receptionists desk, and two couches with a coffee table.

I sighed waling over to the desk.

"I'm here for an ultrasound." I told her.

The woman looked up at me, shook her head slowly and let out a sigh mumbling something about kids and condoms.

The then handed me a clipboard with some papers for me to fill out.

(Half an hour later)

"Mothers Name: Samantha Puckett, Fathers Name: Fredward Benson. Is this correct?"

We nodded.

"Now this says your both fifteen."

Freddie looked in his lap, while I glared at him.

"Don't judge us!" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes.

"Your doctor will be in shortly."

The weird man nurse left the room, leaving Freddie and me alone.

I felt something warm against my hand, and looked down to see Freddie's hand on mine.

"You'll be fine." He told me smiling.

"Hello." Said a perky woman, walking into the room; she looked fairly young, only 25 would be my guess. I had expected some old hag.

"Now I understand this is your first ultrasound of the pregnancy."

I nodded.

"And it says your 4 ½ months along?"

I nodded again.

"Alright then Sam, please lie down here." She patted down a chair similar to the one I sat it that one time I went to the dentist with Carly.

Although this one was higher up, and I was lying down more like in a bed.

"Could you please remove your sweatshirt first?"

I nodded and did it quickly to make sure Freddie didn't see my bump, although he would in a few minutes, and that's when I realized even I didn't know how big it was without my shirt.

She lifted my shirt to squirt that weird blue gel on when Freddie's eyes budged, I knew he was trying not to stare.

Once the weird gel was on my stomach, she took out this weird metal thing and rubbed it around on my stomach.

"Sam?" She asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She gestured over to a TV.

"That's your baby."

"Do you know the gender?" Freddie asked, shocking us all with his voice.

"Yes, would you like to know?"

We gave each other a look, if he asked then he probably wanted to know. I knew I wanted to.

"Yes, please."

"You have a daughter."

~~~~Later~~~~~~~~

After the ultrasound, Freddie took me out to brunch.

We talked about Curly Cow.

But it felt right.

* * *

Please review


	13. Valerie

Sorry I haven't been updating, my Internet was down. Less and less people are reviewing lately, is my story getting super bad

Only one review away from 100, the first to review gets a virtual cookie!

Like I'm gonna tell you! : "Ok this is my first iCarly story, so constructive criticism/ comments, are really appreciated! And I'm not exactly a doctor so if I get any pregnancy info wrong I'm sorry, and some of the stuff I might make up, so please just go along with it."

I told you I'd mess things up (lol.)

Tomorrow's Today- I love your username! Yeah, I need to resolve that more, sorry!

Myth Scavenger: Thank you!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Note: This is dedicated to my father, a leprechaun (Irish immigrant) Happy Saint Patrick's day! Also, I decided on a baby name! Tee hee!

Oh and pretend St. Patty's is Saturday, not a Wednesday.

~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~

"And in 5…4…3…2" Freddie pointed to us, our cue to start talking.

"¡Is é mo ainm Carly!"

"¡Is é mo ainm Sam!

"!"Agus é seo iCarly

"Well if you haven't noticed my our green studio or the fact we said our intro in Gaelic, it's Saint Patrick's Day!" Carly began.

"So, we thought a great show idea would be a messing with Lewbert!" I agreed.

"But what would make it special?"

"Leprechauns! " We said in union.

The messing with Lewbert intro came on, with Irish folk music instead of the regular music.

As some small person in leprechaun outfit beat up Lewbert, I felt more and more sick.

The camera zoomed out of the Lewbert video and back to us.

"Ok, in honor of Saint Patrick's day we're going to throw gold chocolate coins to random people on the-"

Carly was interrupted by me dashing off the set in a mad haste for a bucket, garbage can, toilet, ANYTHING!

~~~~~~~~~~~~After the show~~~~~~~~

"Again I'm so sorry!" I told Spencer. His beautiful carpeted stairs leading to the studio were now soiled in my puke.

Spencer sighed, "It's fine, I know you didn't mean it, I mean you can't help it if you're-"

He immediately shut up, realizing he was about to drop the P-bomb.

Pregnant

Freddie squeezed his eyes shut for a second, obviously thinking the same thing as me.

"What, were you gonna say Spence, Preggers?"

Spencer was silent and I sighed.

"Cause I'm pretty sure I know I am."

Everybody awkwardly forced themselves to laugh. When Freddie got this expression on his face, like he knew something or had an idea.

He walked over to me and gently whispered it in my ear.

I bit my lip, he was right, and his idea was great!

(A/N: What could his idea be? **Dramatic music)**

Spencer shrugged at our whispering, and began to hop up the stairs.

"Night guys."

"It's only 9:30." Carly corrected him, puzzled

"Yeah, but I have to wake up early to leave with Socko for the sock convention, night."

We all rolled our eyes and let out a laugh, typical Spencer.

~~~~~The next morning Freddie's POV~~~~~

I woke up early; I liked waking up early, even on Sundays.

I could lie in my bed for hours, and do nothing but think.

I sat in my bed, hearing nothing but the rustling of the sheets and me deep breathing.

I grabbed my sleeve and pulled it back, staring at the cut marks.

There were only 3.

It wasn't just Sam, it was everything lately. Sam had gotten me to stop, she told me it wasn't my fault and in a way I knew she was right.

I glanced towards my nightstand at my brand new framed photo.

It was an ultrasound picture of my daughter.

I loved her and I've never even seen her.

I lied back down, resting as I thought.

~~~~~~Later grocery store same POV~~~~

Sam wheeled down the candy Isle.

"Pink M&M's, pink mints, pink lollipops, looking like we got it all Frewierd."

I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm as we made our way to check out.

And that's when I noticed her.

"Bitch on earth." I said to Sam, eye's narrowed.

"What did you call me?"

"Not you, her." I pointed towards none other then **drum roll** Valerie.

She noticed us and immediately stomped over.

"Hey baby." She said ina flirty voice as I ignored her.

"Sam." Was all Sam got as a hello, until Valerie noticed something.

"Wow Sam, who's the dad?"

Our immediately drained all color.

.Noticing.

Sam gritted her teeth for a moment before finally replying.

"You're mom never told you? Meet your new sibling Valerie."

I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Sam Puckett- wait, what?

* * *

Short, I know. Sorry!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Gossip

I'm so frustrated! I submitted the wrong document then deleted the chapter and then noticed, so this is my second time typing all of this

MythScavenger: Sorry, let me explain it. Freddie and Sam got to the store to buy candy and see Valerie. She notices Sam's bump and asks who the dad is. Sam (in a way) says its Valerie's mom.

Me again: Sorry it should say "by" not "my" and all they said way " My name is" and "This is" not the entire language, just 5 words, pretty realistic if you ask me.

PsychoticAppleSauce- I've never even heard of that story until now. You're almost the exact same thing as a bitch *raises eyebrows*

Lanter: Thanks, lol.

Karly Black: Unfortunately all the leprechaun did was beat him with a baseball bat, lol

: ]- Thanks you!

Shtterania- Sorry, it pretty much means-

Valerie: Who's the dad?

Sam: Your mom.

Milkywaters: Thank you!

XRubyblue: I submitted the wrong document and then deleted the chapter from my computer

Kpfan72491- Wow I haven't heard from you in awhile, thanks for reviewing!

Kaye- Thank you! And why do you feel bad

Disclaimer I own nothing but the idea.

~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys, where were you?" Carly ask as me and Freddie walk in.

"Just getting some candy, want some?"

Carly shrugs, "Sure."

She glances at the bag I hold out.

"Uh, why is all the candy…pink?" She asks, knowing I hate the color pink.

"No reason." Freddie replies, holding back a laugh.

She shrugs and pulls out a mint.

"Its…. a…. girl… why does this say… oh my god! It's a girl! It's a girl! Congratulations!"

~~Later~~

I finish up my last bite on vanilla ice cream and put my bag of chips down.

I glimpse into the mirror, UGH! My bump was even bigger than the day of the ultrasound.

I'm super tired so I go to bed.

~~~~ Morning~~~~

I wake up and get out of bed and-oh crap.

I got even bigger.

There was no way in hell I was going to school like this.

I had to take a sick day to think it over.

There were two sides of me fighting it over 'Pregnant Sam' and 'Normal Sam.'

Pregnant Sam: Don't go! People will find out!

Normal Sam: So? They're bound to find out anyway!

Pregnant Sam: But it would be so embarrassing, people will laugh!

Normal Sam: If they laugh you can punch them, and they'll shut up, come on you're Sam Puckett!

Pregnant Sam: Punch them? No way! No fighting! You've got a little girl inside of you!

Normal Sam: So? Your mom fought all the time when she was pregnant with you!

Normal Sam was right, I could do this!

~~The next day~~

When I walked through the halls, everyone seemed to be looking at my bump, not me.

Some weird older kids would laugh and I would squeeze my fist to prevent myself from punching them.

~~At lunch~~

"I can't believe he would expect me to come running back to him! He doesn't text me for 2 weeks, then expect everything to be alright!" I was so sick of Carly complaining about Ryan; I had my own drama to deal with, real drama!

"Hey Carly" I looked up to see Carly Ryan standing behind Carly.

"Mind of we talk?" He asked. She shrugged and followed him away.

I glanced at my lunch, Pizza, fries, chips, chocolate rice crispies, an apple, and Gatorade.

Maybe people would think I was fat, not pregnant.

I couldn't help it though, I was hungry!

I was distracted by my thoughts when Freddie sat down next to me instead of his regular seat next to Carly, who sat across from me.

Some upperclassman passed us and laughed.

"Shut up!" I told them standing up, "If you've got something to say to me, say it."

The brown-haired girl laughed, "Yeah, ever heard of condoms?"

I rolled my eyes and sat back down, so not worth it.

"We're so messed up." I told Freddie, who laughed and nodded.

* * *

Please review!

The next chapter wraps up the 2nd trimester!


	15. Rumors and the truth revealed

Sorry it took me awhile to update! Happy Easter/Passover! (Kinda late on that one)

Karly Black- I know, it's not their fault, lol! And I hate when people do that, one time my mom did it with my guy friend…my GAY guy friend, it was hilarious!

Michaela-Thank you!

Harry Potter Lover56- I love Harry Potter too, and thanks!

iSeddiefan- Sure thing, thanks!

Caseybug14- Thank you!!

TrueJacksonVP408- Marissa is such a pretty name! And lol at Seddie as a name, and me too, she deserves to be punched.

~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~

"Okay, that proves, that you CAN make a cake with nothing but your feet!"

Carly took a bite of her cake, gagged and then smiled.

"Until the next iCarly, so long folks!"

Freddie turned off the camera, smiling.

I never noticed how cute his smile was.

~~~The next day~~~

"Sam- WTF? Are you Preggers?" I read some of the iCarly comments to myself, sighing.

"Sam-ummm, who's the dad?"

"Freddie- do you know who got Sam…knocked up?"

"Carly- TSK TSK, you need to pay closer attention to Sam and Freddie and not let them wander off alone. Freddie got a girl pregnant, and Sam's the girl, I'm ashamed with you!"

Okay, even I had to laugh at the last one, but what made that person think Freddie was the dad? (Even if he was.)

~~~The next day~~~

Everywhere I walked in the halls, all I heard was gossip, and rumors.

The school's biggest rumor?

'Freddie Benson got Sam Puckett pregnant.'

Freddie didn't seem to have much of a reaction to it, he knew what people were saying, but he didn't seem to care.

I will admit, lunch was VERY awkward.

All people did was whisper and harass Freddie.

The fact that he never denied being the father is probably why people thought it.

A lot of people thought there was no way it was him though, weren't they wrong.

"So…" Carly began, staring into her food.

"So, uh, I hear build-a-bra got glow in the dark straps."

Carly looked at me in happy shock and we chatted about that for a while.

"Carly, can I make an announcement, on the next web show?" Freddie asked, speaking out-of-the-blue.

"Uhh, about what?"

Freddie sort of, kind of… gestured to my stomach.

"Umm, is that okay with you Sam?"

I shrugged, "Yeah sure, whatever"

"You sure?"

"Yup."

I smashed my fork into my lunch and took slow, small bites thinking everything over.

Skittles, hamburger, fried chicken, and a few chocolate eggs, not to forget the orange soda and milk. (A/N: Blehhh! I'm a veghead, so that was hard to write.)

"Hey guys, I'm having a party for spring break, you're all invited, and here are the deets!" Wendy told us in her peppy little voice, handing us invitations.

Yeah, like I'd want to go to another party, I mean the 1st one turned out great!

~~~~ The Next Show~~~~

"Okay, today, we're doing the most ultimate prank ever! We're gonna take a blender, and make some smoothies!" Carly perkily told the audience.

"Smoothilicous!"

"But these aren't normal smoothies! They consist of peach frozen yogurt, strawberries, noodles, celery, peanut butter, and sour cream!"

"Sounds like my lunch!" I told the viewers, as Carly laughed.

Freddie zoomed in on the screen which showed me and Carly giving out 'smoothie samples', and then people's disgusted reactions.

When the video finished Freddie slowly panned the camera back to us.

"Okay, that was gross!"

"I disagree Carls, that put Ma Ma into the mood for a smoothie!" Oh crap, I just called myself Ma Ma.

~~Freddie's POV~~

"Well, uh, before we end the show, Freddie has an announcement he'd like to make."

Oh crap, no, I didn't want to be here, I couldn't do this I-

"I just got a great new affect for next weeks show." I profoundly told the audience.

Carly looked shocked, and Sam looked almost…upset, I just shrugged and turned the camera off.

"Nice job, what are you, embarrassed or something?" An obviously hurt Sam asked, leaving the room in a haste.

Carly glanced in the direction Sam left to, and then looked over at me.

She then left the room to go console Sam.

~~Sam's POV~~

Carly and I sat in the living room as I cried on Carly's shoulder, I noticed Carly kept glancing at the computer.

"What, what is it?" I asked her, sitting up.

"Did we leave the camera on?"

"No."

"I think Freddie turned it back on."

I made my way over to the computer; there was Freddie, facing the camera towards his head.

"Uh, hey viewers, it's Freddie. I have an announcement, a…real one. Well, you see Carly's friend Ryan had this party-"

Oh my god, was he really saying this? Was this for real?

"and uh, the punch was spiked…and me and Sam got drunk…but we didn't know that…because it was spiked…and now…Sam's pregnant with my kid…yeah."

Finally.

~End of Second Trimester~

* * *

Plez Review!


	16. The Party, Part 1

Caseybug14- Thank you! I hope you like this chappie!

NoToCreddieSeddieONLY- Thanks! Lol!

Midnight-Bluexx- Thanks; it says at the end of the chapter "End of second trimester" That means 6 months.

BugartheMage: Thank you!!

PARADOX LUVR: I think it was a little funny too, thanks!

X-Star-Girl-26-X: But the birth will end the story…or will it?

MythScavenger- Thanks; I wanted people to be disappointed, and then happy, lol.

IloveAnimals12: Thankies! I like your username.

Kpfan72491- Thanks you!!

Hungergamesobsesser101- could you please elaborate on how it's OOC, I know it is a little, but how is it a lot?

Lanter: I feel the same way, thanks!

Karly Black- They should open a bakery with things made with your feet!

I love smoothies…*takes your smoothie and runs* and you'll find out!

~~~Sam's POV~~

It was my stomach, and then me.

When I walked through the halls, you saw my bulging stomach, and then me.

Kids had to move out of my way.

I couldn't squeeze, slither, squish, or slide.

And lets just say that NOBODY would leave Freddie or me alone.

"Oh look, they're at their lockers together, lets run before they do it again!"

" Wow, uh, you two did it, wow."

"Sam, you're such a whore, Freddie was innocent before you." (I dumped a smoothie on that chick.)

Ryan even apologized, he said his older cousin spiked the punch, and he didn't know, whatever.

This was all so frustrating, I really needed a mental health day, so didn't leave the house at all on Sunday, Carly made me an omelet, and we had a movie marathon together.

"Mm, what is in this omelet? It's amazing!"

Carly flashed me a 'Thank You' smile, " Um, tomatoes, spinach, mushrooms, garlic powder, cheddar cheese, and basil."

"Mmmm, who knew healthy could taste good?"

Carly laughed and turned back to the TV.

"Looks like 'The Hangover' is over, what movie do you want to watch next?"

I shrugs, "I don't care, just pull one out of the stack."

I pull out 'Juno' the irony.

I quickly pull out another, "Across The Universe." I read the title out loud.

"So, are you going to Wendy's Party?" Carly asks, out of the blue.

"I don't know, I mean obviously," I gesture to my bump "Parties don't work out for me."

"Are you at least considering it?"

"Well yeah, I mean a break wouldn't hurt, chilling out max and relaxing all cool."

Carly laughed and took a handful of popcorn.

"You should go." She told me

~~~2 weeks Later, Wendy's Party, Freddie's POV~~

The music was loud, the decorations and lights were cool, and the food was great, it was an average Wendy party.

I've been spending most of my time near the sink, drinking nothing but tap water, in fear of the consequences.

So there I was, bobbing my head to some Black Eyed Peas song in the corner when Sarah approached me. (A/N: OC character)

Wasn't it her birthday?

"Hey Sarah, Happy Birthday!"

She sniffled and glanced up at me.

"Hey," she wiped her eye "I wish it was, but Cam picked today out of all of the days of the year, to break up with me."

Wow that was harsh, they had been going out for months, and from what Carly told me, she was crazy about him, jerk.

"Oh, wow, I don't know what to say, I'm sorry, he was a jerk for doing that, and frankly, dare I say, an idiot."

She laughed, and wiped away a few more tears, a slower song came on, not super-slow, but slower.

She looked up, and glanced behind me.

"Oh great, he's dancing with Valerie."

"The two evils belong together."

She laughed, and we stood in the silence for a while.

"Do you want to dance, as friends?" I asked.

She smiled and shrugged, "sure."

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"Hey Sam!" Wendy greets me as I walk in.

That's right, Carly convinced me to go.

God I was starved, I had nothing to eat today but a bagel.

I began making my way over to the snack bar, and that's when I saw them.

Sarah, on the dance floor with Freddie, her arms around his neck, his on her waist.

Dude, seriously, WTF?

He looked up and noticed me walking over.

"Hey Sam." Sarah tells me, and then noticing the tension, she darts away with an "I need some water."

I don't even know where to start, I just know one thing.

We have a lot of things to talk about.

* * *

To Be continued, Soon!

(I promise Part 2 will be up shortly!)

Please Review!


	17. The Party, Part 2

Wow, I really hate myself, why? I said I'd update soon and it took me over two weeks?

I'M SORRY!

But it was testing week… 2 hour long tests, and I had A LOT of studying to do…

Forgive me please?

TrueJacksonVP408- Lets just say this will be the worst mood swing yet, lol.

Karly Black- **Sighs at immaturity** yes…yes they are…also a great band name "Live on stage, The Two Evils!"

Caseybug14- Thank you!!

PinkPoodle543- I add that evil twist because I'm evil, thanks!

Jenna- Thank you!!! Lol, I procrastinate all the time too…but on the bright side…you were reading, while learning about teen pregnancy!

Disclaimer: Of course I own iCarly, I mean hello, don't all 14-year-old girls own a TV show? **sarcasm.**

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"Hey Sam, I didn't know you were coming." Freddie tells me nervously.

"Yeah, well I came."

"Oh, that's good, are you having fun?"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and glaring at him, my lip was curved in a smug grimace.

Frankly, I wasn't sure why I was so upset; it wasn't like we were a couple or anything…

It's just, I'm pregnant!

It just seems so unfair that I'm the pregnant one and, instead of being with me…he's with other, non-pregnant girls.

The more I thought about it, the less mad I became, and the sadder I was.

Before I knew it a single tear was running down my cheek.

Damn hormones…

"Well, not really because, I thought it would be best if –if" I was full on crying now as Freddie looked on in shock, "If we didn't see other people because, I'm pregnant!"

Freddie automatically weakened at the sight of my tears and breaking voice.

"Sa-am. It wasn't like that, she was upset, her boyfriend just dumped her…"

I sighed, giving myself a second to calm down.

"So you decided that slow dancing would help her how?"

Freddie gestured to Valerie and some other guy in the corner, dancing.

"Who's the guy with Valerie?"

"Cam, Sarah's EX."

I thought for a moment before finishing with a:

"Ad it has nothing to do with the fact that he's dancing with Valerie?"

"What? No! I dumped her!"

"So? You probably wanted her jealous as revenge for using you!"

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I don't like her."

I huffed, "fine!"

He paused, before timidly asking, "Sam, why does it matter to you?"

Oh great, the only thing I didn't want him asking.

"Because, if you're with other girls, then it'll show you can't be committed to this baby."

"And you."

"What?"

"The baby and you."

I sighed, he was right.

"Well…yeah."

"You're wrong and I can prove it." He said with a smug smile.

"Mhm? How?"

"By taking you to the year-end dance."

I gave him a quizzical look, because I obviously didn't understand.

"That would help us…how?"

"If I can go to that dance with you, then it proves I can stay with you."

"I don't understand your logic, but whatever."

"Does this mean you're saying yes."

I shrugged, "I guess so."

He walked away, and I stood in shock.

My hand subconsciously rested on my stomach, and I felt a kick.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I'm sorry it's so short!

But only 2 chapters left, and then…the story is over.


	18. Dresses

Persues46- Oh, thank you1 And how did you find it, lol?

TrueJacksonVP408- I know, I'm sad to see this story end too. Thankies!

MythScavenger- Me neither…thanks!

X-Star-Girl-26-X- Me too, and thanks!

Karly Black- They would be a majestic band! And IKR, pfft they are a couple!

Boris Yelstin-Thanks!

CriminalMindsLover- I already picked a name, but thanks. And Christina is my best friends name, and Crissy is what I call my friend Cristian, so LOL!

Troyellaxseddiexlove- Really!? That's a lot of reading! Thanks!

Kpfan72491- Thank you!!

Advancedobsessivewriter- **Runs from Sam** and Thankies!

Sarah- Thank you!

~~Sam's POV~~ 1 Month Later.

Rain had covered Seattle, which wasn't great if you were going clothes shopping, because we only had outdoor malls.

Apparently, we had to buy the dresses the Friday before the dance, and then get ready the next day. (The Friday is just the day before, not a week.)

"Okay, how 'bout this one?" Carly asked, holding up the gazillionth dress of the day.

"I told you Carls, I don't care what I look like, it's Freddie."

She rolled her eyes, "So? It's still a dance, and besides, you deserve one night to be pampered up. And, as I was saying, what do you think of this dress?"

She held up a strapless mint green dress.

"No thanks, I'd rather not look like a giant altoid."

"Oh come on Sam, I picked out my dress like an hour ago, and you haven't considered anything!"

What? Since when had she picked a dress?

I glanced over to the oversized sofa chair she had been sitting in, and noticed a deep red dress folded neatly.

"That's not true! I liked the purple one, the gold on, and the black one, none of them however, would fit over my stupid bump! And the bigger sizes made me look like I was wearing a potato sack!"

Carly stood there for a few moments, analyzing what I had said.

"That's it! Hurry, gather up our stuff while I pay for this!"

She dashed for the register, dress in hand while I put a few things back in her purse, and grabbed her sweatshirt.

Before I knew it we were outside, running in the rain laughing.

I'm guessing that we looked like two fools, but I honestly couldn't have cared less.

I ended up following a frenzied Carly into a maternity shop.

"Ma'am, I hope you realize we close in 10 minutes-"

"Dresses!" Carly screeched, cutting of the saleswoman's voice.

"Excuse me-"

"Dresses! Do you sell dresses? Formal dresses!"

She glanced at me then rolled her eyes and pointed towards the back of the store.

"But you should know it's a small selection."

Towards the back of the store, there was one single rack of maternity dresses.

A few pink dresses, a few yellow, 2 green, and one other dress.

It was perfect.

~~The next day~~

Carly went all out, and gave me the biggest makeover ever.

1ST, she gave me a weird facemask.

2nd She washed my hair using this special shampoo that made my hair all shiny, and smelled like mangos.

3RD She gave me a mega manicure. Filed. Soaked. Polishes. Lotion. Trimmed. My hands looked better than me!

4th A mega pedicure, she did the same thing to my toes, except instead of clear polish, she painted them hot pink.

5th Make-up: she added foundation to even up my skin, then gave me long eyelashes, and purple/gray eyes so "make them bolder." She even contoured my face!

6th Hair. First she flat ironed it, then she re-curled it into fancy, frizz- free loose curls. And (with my permission) she cut about an inch off. She also pinned it back a little (A/N: iMHL239 hairstyle.)

7th She forced me to shave my legs, against many protests.

8th She even did my eyebrows.

So after hours laboring over me, I looked pretty good.

She spent about an hour on herself (and four on me.)

And yet she still looked way better than me…

~At Dance~

I was pretty shocked that our gym could actually look nice.

Lights were hung everywhere, so the regular ceiling one's were off.

There were tables with flower arrangements, even the walls deeply colored drapes.

And that's when Freddie saw me.

My dress was turquoise and black at the bottom, I wore black flats with a peeptoe, and a small gem right near it, I carried a small black clutch.

And that's when Freddie saw me.

"Hey Sam." He said, approaching slowly.

"Hey."

"Wow."

"Wow, what?" I asked.

"Wow, you look great, Sam. Beautiful actually."

I felt a blush come to my face, and we made our way to the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around him and we rocked back and forth, just talking.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for getting you pregnant, and for being a spazz about. I'm just sorry I put you through all this crap and I-"

He was cut off when I pulled his body closer to mine in a hug.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. The teasing and the stealing and…all of it."

"Does this mean you'll stop?"

"It doesn-"

This horrible, weird pain in my stomach cut me off.

"Really? You're stopping?"

"No."

He laughed a bit.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

I think that's when he realized I was going into labor.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Only one chapter left!

Thank you guys for sticking with me through my story.

Sam's Dress: 

(Except straps instead of those sleeves, and no stockings.

Carly's Dress: .com/cgi/img-set?.out=jpg&id=NkSjZpkH3hGt5Yvjav7Bdg&size=l

(The one on the right, and lol, it's Jennette McCurdy.)


	19. And Unto Us, A Child Is Born

Well, here it is, THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Thank you guys so much for following me to the end.

TrueJacksonVP408- Me neither! **Runs around in panic mode**

Boris Yeltsin- I sure do! PM me the request.

Karly Black- I know, Sam is pretty, and I'm updating so please don't hunt me down!

Caseybug14- I know, I'll probably out them on my main page to see if that works, and thanks!

Mystapleza- Whoa! You read it all at once? And thanks!

ElleJayne23- Thanks! And I love your username. Elle/Ellie are great names, and Eleanor Rigby's my favorite song

X-Star-Girl-26-X- I know, what else could it be time fore? Lol, thanks you!

ANaStAcIa NiCoLe- OoOoOoOo is a good thing I hope!

: ]- I'm updating, aren't I? Lol, and How did you know Seddie was my favorite topping?

Persues46- Same here

Corcey- Thanks! I hope you like this chappie!

Anmapamo- Another person said that, so I finally checked, and noticed that I read it before, and then forgot it. The scar/tattoo thing is probably subconscious remembrance, no intentional harm. Please stop comparing my work to other authors though, we may be similar, but I am original, and so is she.

Kpfan72491- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

**A/N: READ TO THE VERY END, READ TO THE VERY END OR ELSE!**

~~Sam's POV~~

Before I knew it, the ambulance was called, and I was being rushed into a room via wheelchair.

I should have complained, I mean come on, I can walk!

But I felt pretty awesome not having to move, so I didn't bother.

After that they put me in a room, and asked some questions and then did other random crap.

And now, here I am, lying on the bed in absolute pain.

"I can't do this!" I screeched at the doctor.

I had never, ever imagined being so weak, and in so much pain.

It was unbearable.

"Yes you can Sam! You can do this! I know you! Remember, I care about you!"

The voice belonged to Freddie, and before I knew it I was remembering what he told me months ago, back outside the auditorium, when I told him I was pregnant:

"_How long have you known?"_

"_A few weeks," I sighed, fixing my hair "I didn't know how, or what to tell you."_

_He laughed to himself for a second, "What?" I questioned._

"_It's us, Sam. It's so messed up, I mean really, just think about it," he laughed, "it's us."_

_I looked down avoiding eye contact. _

"_That's not necessarily a bad thing. I mean I know you won't leave me or anything. I can't exactly say the same for Jonah, or a lot of other guys I've dated! They would be committed!"_

"_I would be though. You know that Sam, and I think you know why."_

_I sighed, and turned my head toward him, "Why?" I asked anyway._

"Because I honestly, legit, care about you." (A/N: Tori, if you're reading this, I just said Legit in my story…I really need to be pried from a certain boy named Crissy! xD!)

"_I care about you too."_

I wiped the sweat from my forehead as a nurse bellowed out instructions.

_I care about you, I care about you, I care about you…_

His words rang through my head over and over.

And then it happened; it was like she came out of nowhere.

One second she's inside of me, and the next second?

She's in the nurse's arms.

She looked just like Freddie.

Honestly, she had all his features, except my eyes, and I don't know whose hair.

"What would you like to name her?" The nurse asked, putting her into my arms.

I glanced at Freddie; it was his job to come up with the name.

"Emma Marie Benson." He said proudly, and then he looked at me with a serious look.

"Remember the options I gave you?"

I nodded in reply.

"Well?"

I looked down at the girl in my arms, she was so precious. Our matching eyes met one another as she really opened them for the first time and I immediately felt a connection to her, I had never felt so deep or so close with a person. I knew I had to do what was best for her.

"I'll call the adoption center tomorrow." I told Freddie.

Emma would be missed.

Okay, I know what you're thinking.

You: "What the FUCK?" **Throws rocks**

Uh well, um, I kind of HAVE A SEQUEL COMING UP!

Yupperz you heard me correctly, ever since the day I posted chapter one, I knew Sam would give up the baby, and then I would have a sequel!

I'm not sure when it will be up, BUT, here is a trailer:

(In Sam POV) and the ~~~/// means a different "clip."

I laughed, falling back on the hotel bed as Freddie fell on top of me.

We kissed passionately, and then I quickly pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just…the people that adopted Emma said they would call before noon, and it's 4 PM"

~~~~~~~~~~~~/////////

"I'm worried about her! Freddie," my voice stop yelling and a tear fell, "I miss her!"

"I do too, but we have to move on with our lives! She's with good people!"

"You don't know that!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////////

I glanced in the window, and gasped at what I saw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////////

"Sam, I love you."


End file.
